CHOICES IN LIFE
by acdhnt
Summary: Bella and Alice are best friends who live in NEW YORK, Alice works for her boss Jasper who never notices her and Bella is a carefree bartender. ExB JxA RxEM. Rated M for mature scenes and language. Give it a shot very good.
1. Coffee Spillage

**Hey here is a new story I also started thinking about please enjoy and give it a shot. **

**From the writer of ****HIGHSCHOOL DRAMA ****and ****CHANGES**** and ****FORGET**

_I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. I LOVE THE CHARACTERS AS IF MY OWN BUT SADLY THEY ARE NOT. _

**ACDHNT**

**Bella **

"Alice I don't know _why _you try so hard for work! It's not like Mr. Hale will miraculously notice you after two years of nothing!" I tried to explain to her. She was so stubborn and would not move on from this guy who she was in love with. She glared at me with her piercing blue eyes. I shivered she could be really scary for a little girl.

"Shut it Bella! Only because I actually _like _someone doesn't mean you have to go around and ruin it for me! He _will_ notice me trust me... he just needs time!" Alice said annoyed. I laughed at her buttoning up her white silk blouse and tucking it into her tight black pencil skirt. She always looked so fashionable and put together unlike me with my messy untameable hair and lack of fashion sense.

I always looked up to Alice, no matter how many times someone could reject her she would just keep on trying, that is why she never quit her job as Jasper Hale's secretary though she could get a much better job with better pay, but she for some reason thought that she _needed _that job to survive! She could be so dramatic sometimes. I watched her as she spiked her short black hair in a very distinct array. She carefully glossed her bow-shape lips with clear gloss and put on some black eye-liner.

"Alice you look stunning! If Mr. Hale doesn't notice you now then I'm sure every other man in the office will." I exclaimed proudly to my dearest friend. She giggled.

"Oh Bella you silly girl, I only want Jasper! No buts! I love him and I am going to marry him you just wait!" she narrowed her gorgeous eyes at me and pursed her lips together.

"Whatever you say darling!" I waved it off. "Just as long as I'm the bridesmaid I don't care who you marry!" I said playfully. She laughed and walked over to get her purse.

"So Bells what are you going to do?" Alice asked.

"What do you mean?" I replied confused.

"I mean, are you going to go find a better job? I really don't want you working as some bartender in a club." Alice said matter-of-factly. I just rolled my eyes here we go again.

"Alice please! It's the town's hottest club and I make more there in tips then you make for the whole week!" I replied. She just shook her head.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you... no legitimate man wants to marry a girl who works as a bartender Bella! No matter _how _trendy the club may be." Alice exclaimed rudely. I took a deep breath trying not to get mad at her.

"Okay Alice just leave! And remember I am working tonight so don't call my apartment early tomorrow, I hate your wakeup calls when I had work the night before!" I said sternly. She just rolled her eyes and walked out of her bedroom to her kitchen.

"Bella please will you just think about quitting?" Alice pouted. I sighed heavily and nodded.

"Whatever Alice, it still won't change my mind! I actually like it there!" I fought back defensively.

"You will see Bella your job will do you no good in the long run!" Alice pointer her pointy little finger with her manicured nail. I snorted and rolled my eyes. She was hilarious.

"Anyway Alice, why do you always think about marriage, I mean we are only 24 years old calm down and chill!" I told her, I was always the relaxed cool girl, who guys could just hand with. I was one of the guys usually and everyone thought Alice and I were an odd pair of friends but I love her dearly and she was my friend since we were ten. I would not give her up for anything! Even though sometimes we may have not been eye-to-eye I still loved her and trusted her completely as did she. She was more of a shopaholic, designer girl and I was a relaxed jeans and t-shirt type of girl. I never really tried to impress anyone...

"God Bella! 24 do you know how old that is! I mean okay so you get a boyfriend and then you date for two years then you get engaged and plan the wedding for the next year and then you finally get married by the old age of 27! What about the fucking babies Bella! It's not very healthy giving birth when you're older. Think about the children!" She exaggerated; she always seemed to do that. Oh how I loved her! I would have so long stopped being her friend if we didn't have our humor holding us together.

"Alright, alright Alice go to work and eye-fuck the shit out of Mr. Hale!" I said chucking. She glared at me and huffed.

"Fine I will! Bye Bella be careful and I will speak to tomorrow bright and early!" Alice chirped.

"ALICE DO NOT DARE!" I threatened. She just smirked and walked out. Finally, I also left her apartment and got into my little Toyota Camry. She was a true beauty, black on black with 19 inchers, and chrome. Yes I was a car freak and a total guy in female form. But I liked it that way. I drove to my apartment which was only five minutes away from Alice, we lived in New York and surprisingly we both got very cute one bedroom apartments in nice areas. Yes maybe my daddy helped and pitched in and so did my mommy but who's to blame I mean I am only 24 with a bartending job, which I must admit I was pretty good at.

I walked in and decided to take a shower. Before getting ready for my shift... I wonder how Alice was doing with Jasper.

**Alice**

Ugh Bella she is so impossible! Why must I always look out for her! I mean it's not like she listens to me! Always going the easy way out! I just want what's best for my friend! I walked into my office with my starbucks coffee and my purse over my shoulder while my papers tucked under my arm. My heels clicked and clacked as I walked towards my desk and got situated. I took a sip from my hot coffee when I heard a loud scream coming from Mr. Hale's office, I spilled all of my coffee onto my white silk shirt which on clung to me like second skin. My red bra was visible as I quickly dabbed napkins onto myself when Mr. Hale ran up to me with his eyes wide in shock and froze. My fingers were unbuttoning my shirt so I could dry it and he caught me in mid way. By now you could see the lining of my red bra and my cleavage.

"Mr. Hale, I'm so sorry when I heard you scream I spilled coffee all over myself. Please don't be angry!" I pleaded biting my lip nervously. I quickly buttoned my shirt back up and wiped my desk clean. He still stood there with his mouth hanging wide open. I snapped my fingers in front of him. "Mr. Hale? Hello? Anybody there?" as I did that he snapped back to me and closed him mouth.

"Oh... um... Miss. Brandon... ugh..." He kept stuttering I found it adorable; he was wearing a gorgeous black suit with a maroon shirt under and no tie. God he looked sexy!

"Yes..." I said initiating him to get on with it. He never acted that way before; my shirt was starting to really feel uncomfortable. I moved my chest around in it and he kept staring so I stopped.

"A very important business partner is coming today by lunchtime so I would like you to make reservations at Reuvé you know my usual spot but make it a booth and make sure it's private. He is also my closest friend so please work your magic and make sure they have a table under my name." He said sternly I nodded.

"But Mr. Hale usually you have to wait weeks to get a table there, what if I can't get one?" I asked nervously still biting my lip and looking down at my shirt, where he could see my red bra perfectly.

"Miss. Brandon I know you can make it work! After all that I why I keep you here so get on it!" He ordered as he walked away. I plopped back into my chair and calmed my breathing. He is so rude yet so fucking sexy when he is demanding. Ugh life is so complicated. I picked up my phone and began dialling the number at Reuvé a man picked up with a French accent.

"Reuvé Restaurant, Giroux speaking how may I help you?"

"Hello I would like to reserve a booth for two please." I said sweetly.

"Oh miss, for when?" He asked in his thick accent.

"Today 12 pm." I answered.

"Oh no miss, it's impossible. All of our table are booked. We could squeeze you in next week?" He replied. I grunted.

"I'll have you know it's for Mr. Hale and a very close friend of his, you know from Hale enterprises." I told him.

"Yes, yes... but we still cannot do anything about a booth." He said upset.

"But sir please! It's very important and he chose your restaurant himself! It's his favourite how do you think it will make him feel if you won't give him a booth for his lunch meeting?" I asked expectantly.

"Very well miss, you are very good at your job eh? Mind if I get your name?" He asked me, I giggled.

"Well my name is Alice Brandon, thank you so much Giroux!" I thanked him happily.

"Oh you are very welcome, you should come by the restaurant and maybe I will always have a table for you and your needs." He said slyly, I gasped and shook my head, but he couldn't see.

"Oh... you are so very charming, thank you! So a booth is set up for two under Jasper Hale for 12 pm?" I asked to make sure.

"Yes Alice, I hope to see you soon. Oh and Miss Alice you have a very lovely voice... I hope Mr. Hale is treating you well at that job otherwise you could always work here." He suggested, I snorted then covered it up as a sneeze.

"Oh how very kind, thank you. Good bye." I hung up before he could say anything else.

**What do you think? I worked really hard so let me know if I should post more. **

**ACDHNT**


	2. Intriguing People

**Thanks to all of you who gave this a shot! I swear the story will be getting clearer and you will get the whole gist of things very soon. I made a mistake, the story takes place in NY not Seattle lol my bad... I changed it. **

**ENJOY **

**Jasper**

When I saw Miss. Brandon in her soaked shirt and red bra showing I was shocked, I have never seen her like that before... never gave her much attention that she surely needed! Who could have known I had a good looking secretary, maybe that is why I kept her all these years... I had to be professional no need to mix business with pleasure. I had enough girls for that outside of my work environment. I shook my head to clean my thoughts and heard Miss. Brandon reserving the table for me. I silently picked up the phone to hear her conversation.

"_But sir please! It's very important and he chose your restaurant himself! It's his favourite how do you think it will make him feel if you won't give him a booth for his lunch meeting?"_ Miss. Brandon's voice asked desperately.

"_Very well miss, you are very good at your job eh? Mind if I get your name?"_ the man with the horrid French accent asked. I gasped how unprofessional! And wait did Miss. Brandon just giggle? No! Wrong! How does that make me look!

"_Well my name is Alice Brandon, thank you so much Giroux!"_ she said cheerfully, was she actually enjoying him hitting on her over the phone!? Despicable!

"_Oh you are very welcome, you should come by the restaurant and maybe I will always have a table for you and your needs."_ The sleethy man said to her, I gasped silently as did she but I heard her and I didn't know whether to be happy for that shock or upset...

"_Oh... you are so very charming, thank you! So a booth is set up for two under Jasper Hale for 12 pm?"_ She replied faking being flattered... or was she faking?

"_Yes Alice, I hope to see you soon. Oh and Miss Alice you have a very lovely voice... I hope Mr. Hale is treating you well at that job otherwise you could always work here."_ He told her! HOW DARE HE! I was so going to get him fired then we will see how he will be able to get a job for Alice!

"_Oh how very kind, thank you. Good bye."_ Alice hung up and I hung up after her. It was wrong of me to listen to her phone call but after her almost stripping in my office I couldn't get her out of my mind. Though I knew it was purely lust, once I had her I would get over her and then I would have to find a new secretary. So that was a definite no! As for now I had to deal with her behaviour over the phone, why it bothered me so much I had no idea... maybe it was their lack of professionalism or maybe it was something else... I buzzed for Miss. Brandon.

"_Yes Mr. Hale?" _her voice rung through the intercom.

"_Could I please see you in my office right now?" _I said, she knew it wasn't really a question.

A moment later she was knocking on my door. I had to keep my anger under control.

"Come in," I said as she slowly opened the door biting her lip nervously, she walked in with her shirt still stained and clinging to her skin. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"You wanted to see me Mr. Hale?" she asked while standing behind the chair in front of my desk. I motioned for her to sit as she did.

"Miss. Brandon I _accidentally _over heard your conversation with the restaurant... and I would like your explanation of it." I demanded politely. She just stared at me with a puzzled look.

"Ugh... I got your reservation for today that is all..." she replied confused.

"Ali—Miss. Brandon are you seriously telling me that you haven't noticed how the man over the phone was flirting with you in a very unprofessional level and you back?" I asked my anger getting the best of me. She gasped and pulled back slightly.

"Mr. Hale I think you have the wrong impression, by me talking to him like that was the _only _way I could get you your table... you told me to work my magic and I did. I did nothing wrong, though I admit he was very uncomfortable to talk to..." she admitted. I was furious now! How could she answer me like that! but also very relieved that she felt uncomfortable by him hitting on her. She sat there in her black skirt that outlines her every curve, _god get a grip of yourself Jasper! _

"Miss. Brandon I will _not _tolerate such behaviour from my _personal _secretary." I said through clenched teeth. She glared back undefeated; wow that little woman was a fiery one wasn't she... all the hotter. _STOP IT JASPER! _

"_You _asked me to get you your table at one of the busiest places in this city in the same day! _You _told me to do what I had to, to get it for you. So Mr. Hale I really don't know what your problem is with this. Flirting was the only way I could get you your table even though I found it very unprofessional on his side but that would be for his boss to worry about. If you don't want me to do it again then I won't. But just don't expect me to work miracles with your demands." She relied calmly while sitting up straight and looking me down. She had a point but how dare she pin point everything on me. I was her boss, the very man who gave her this job, she should be kissing my feet every second of the day and yet here she was scolding me!

"Just don't let it happen again. You may leave now." I waved her off, she stood up looked me up and down with a very different expression than I was used to and left. As soon as the door closed I put my head in my hands and took a few deep breaths. I was not going to get distracted by my secretary! I am her boss and I would stay that way! No matter how tempting she was today. _ I wonder if she was single..._ NO, NO, NO! I do not care for the last time! I decided to do some work; I wonder what Alice was doing right now...

***

It was 11: 45 finally my lunch meeting with my very close friend. I got up and made my way out of my office. I saw Alice sitting at her desk typing something on the computer, I walked up to her and she didn't notice me being so into her work. I was very shocked usually women paid a lot of attention on my every move.

"Miss. Brandon?" I asked expectantly. She looked up at me and blushed. A blush? What kind of reaction was that?

"Yes Mr. Hale, and don't forget your lunch meeting starts in fifteen minutes." She reminded me with a brilliant smile. How did I not notice how beautiful she was before?

"Yes thank you, I was actually on my way. Make sure all the important calls I get, you tell them I will get back to them. I am expecting a call from Meyer Inc." I told her as coolly as I managed. She just nodded and went back to her computer. She didn't even look at me twice. _Okay calm down Jasper you are not losing it. You still have game, lots and lots of game. _I turned on my heel and stormed off. Got into my black BMW and drove to Reuvé's. The valet took my car and I walked into the restaurant.

"Good afternoon Sir, may I help you?" A man in that same thick French accent asked me by his podium. I wanted to strangle him.

"Yes, I have reservations for Mr. Hale for a booth." I replied as politely as I could. He looked at me with a wry grin and took out two menus.

"Very well follow me sir. You know I had to cancel someone else's reservations for you because of your lovely assistant?" He said cockily. I narrowed my eyes on his back and kept following him.

"Secretary." I corrected him; she was not good enough to be my assistant.

"Well you should bring her to lunch with you one time. I would be delighted to meet her, and woman with such a voice must have a very extraordinary presence." He added with a grin. I glared at him as I took my seat and didn't respond. Five minutes later I saw my friend being brought to my table. I stood up and hugged him.

"Edward." I said finally happy to have time to see my closest buddy.

"Jasper." He replied curtly. He took a seat across from me in our booth as the waiter left.

"It's been too long man, how have you been?" I asked curiously. Edward shrugged.

"You know meetings here and there never any time to relax. Glad I'll be staying in this city for about a month due to some very complicated negotiations." Edward replied. I nodded understanding.

"Dude I need to find a place so tired of these hotels, want to help me look for a house near yours? We haven't lived near each other since university eh." Edward said with a smile. I sighed and looked at my watch.

"I can't I have stupid conference call's to make but I will send my secretary with you. She is very good at this stuff. You want to go after lunch?" I asked looking at the menu. Edward just nodded and looked at his own. I hope he doesn't find my secretary attractive we always competed over girls.

"How are the ladies doing?" I asked hoping he was single so we could go out not that has ever stopped us before. He looked at me with a sly grin.

"You know, just broke things off with Tanya... god I am so annoyed of dumbass models who care for nothing but an expensive gift from their 'sugar daddy' and some great sex not that they are any good at it." He answered shaking his head from side to side. I smirked at him.

"You will love it, I will show you some fit ladies. It will be like old times!" I said in excitement. Half an hour passed and we were all ready to leave.

"Did you drive here yourself?" I asked Edward just nodded and stood up.

"Are you still driving that BMW?" He asked punching me in the arm.

"Yup and she couldn't be better! I just got her all pimped out. What are you driving here?" I asked him, he always drove sick cars. They were his thing.

"A black Austin Martin." He grinned. I rolled my eyes and told him to follow me. We parked at my private lot and walked back into my office talking about our businesses. Then I saw Alice sitting at her desk nibbling at grapes. She looked so... so... _not_ beautiful! Edward noticed her and his eyes widened.

"Jasper what did you do to the poor woman she is all drenched in coffee!" Edward whispered to me.

"I don't know she told me I scared her with my scream or something." I replied trying to be nonchalant.

"Well she is very, very... have you done her yet Jasper?" Edward asked with a wink. I sighed and shook my head no.

"Staff is one hundred percent off limits!" I said to him at the same time reminding myself.

"Well that's too bad for you then, she is one piece of ass. You don't mind right?" Edward asked me, did I mind? YES I FUCKING MIND! But he will never know, and then he would never stop teasing me about my 'crush' on my secretary.

"Edward please _try_ to respect her, she has worked for me for a long time, and I really don't want to look for a new secretary because she hated you and didn't want to see you. And plus she is _nothing _special compared to the girls I can show you so try not to waste your time." I told him as best as I could without making him suspicious. He raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Miss. Brandon this is a good friend of mine Edward Cullen." I said emotionless. She began coughing on something then finally calmed down and took a sip of water.

"Oh my I'm so very sorry. You are _the _Edward Cullen?" She asked shocked, I rolled my eyes. Could she be any more unprofessional? Edward just smiled his 'I'm going to get laid' smile and nodded.

"Well you are very successful I'm sure you hear that a lot but I just wanted to tell you that I started in this field because of you! I mean I could already have my own—" she cut herself off and I narrowed my eyes trying to see what she stopped herself from saying.

"That is very nice of you Miss. Brandon. What could you have that you stopped yourself?" Edward asked, I was never more thankful for his curiosity. She just shrugged and smiled at me.

"Was there anything I could help you with Mr. Hale?" She asked me in her cheery mode. I wasn't going to get anything out of her. Strange why did I care so much?

"Yes, actually I would like you to help Edward here, find a house today... I know you are very good at stuff like that and you have friends that could get it done as fast as possible am I correct?" I asked her with false politeness. Suddenly having Alice and Edward look for a house together seemed like a very bad idea.

"Of course! Would you like me to start looking now? I could make a few phone calls, a close friend of mine works at the upstate real estate company, I'm sure you have heard of her; Rosalie McCarty." Alice said with a confident smile. Suddenly she seemed very professional with her connections.

"Oh yes I hear she is the best in New York, how very fortunate for me..." Edward said slyly. I grimaced inwardly and put on a fake smile for both of them. Alice just smiled and nodded.

"Well let me just have a minute to make a phone call and I will get right back to you, and Mr. Hale is there anything else I could do for you?" Alice asked coolly, too coolly for my liking. Why was she not all over me as usual... I mean not that I missed it or anything... was it because of Edward? No way! I am twice the man Edward is... DAMMIT!

"No, get to it Miss. Brandon and please lets manage to get my friend here a house by the end of today." I said as I patted Edward on the back with more force than necessary.

"Right away then." Alice said as she sat back into her seat and picked up the phone, I began walking back into my office with Edward following behind. I took a seat in my chair and Edward sat across of me.

"Well I'm not going to lie Jasper but she is one fine specimen there... I mean smart... beautiful... very, _very _nice body... I am very surprised you haven't even attempted that!" Edward said shocked. I held back a growl and smiled.

"Oh Edward, you clearly need to get laid and fast! I'm taking you out tonight after your house search to one of the hottest clubs in town." I told him changing the subject. Edward looked at me suspiciously for a few minutes and then nodded. I was glad he let the subject drop. Then we heard a squeal coming from Alice outside my office.

**Alice**

OH MY GOD! That was Edward Cullen! I was just introduced to _the _Edward Cullen; I mean could I look any worse!?! FUCK! He is so gorgeous, obviously nothing compared to my Jasper but my god! I was beyond mad at Jasper at his point... he acted like a total ruthless asshole! And he seemed to act very strange whenever Edward spoke to me... as if calculating something in his wonderful mind. I instantly picked up the phone and dialled Rose.

My other good friend, Rose and I met after her and Bella became kind of great friends after Bella was being hit on by some drunken man and Rose apparently fought him off. Yep she was a fiery bitchy woman when she needed to be, so as a thank you gift Bella invited her over for dinner which was very strange since I have never seen Bella invite _anyone _for dinner. So Rose and I instantly clicked and all three of us became great friends.

"Alice Brandon if this is another one of your 'I'm bored and Jasper looks too sexy' phone calls I will shoot you!" Rose said into the phone, I giggled and rolled my eyes.

"Relax Rose this is actual business, so... you will never believe what customer I have for you!" I said excitedly.

"Spill it out Alice, I don't have time! Do you _know _the meaning of 'busiest bitch in town' clearly I got it for a fucking reason so please!" Rose said exasperated.

"Fine, you're not fun!" I huffed.

"Alice..." Rose said threateningly.

"Fine so Jasper's close friend _Edward Cullen _decided he needed a place here in New York and he asked _me _to help him find one so I need your help... and they want it as soon as possible!" I said to her slightly pleading.

"Alice! I hope you didn't promise anything! I mean one fucking day for New York! Are you out of your mind?!" Rose yelled.

"Rose _please! _This might be my only chance to impress Jasper and get him to notice me! And I will give you a really, really good story about my VERY embarrassing moment!" I begged.

"That fucking story better be good because I know you never get embarrassed! But... I guess I can cancel and clear my schedule for you... and _Edward Cullen_, don't think I haven't heard my share of the drama surrounding that playboy... him and Jasper seem to always be—" She was cut off by someone talking, probably her assistant Michelle. "Sorry Ali so yea, I will tell you later. So business first I will help you." Rose said surely. I squealed loudly and thanked her about a million times before she hung up on me. Great now I had to call her back. Before I could make another call the men came out confused.

"May I help you?" I asked innocently.

"I take it something exciting happened?" Edward asked smirking. Oh lord was he ever sexy, but still my heart and soul was set on Jasper. I looked at Jasper and sighed, he looked aggravated... by what I had no idea.

"Well if by that you mean I got the busiest woman in New York City to clear her schedule short notice to help you find a place to live in then yes!" I replied with my toothy smile. Jasper stared at me wide eyed and Edward just gave his ever confident crooked smile.

"Very well done Miss. Brandon I'm quite impressed with your skills." Edward said.

"Well it's nothing really when she _is _one of your closest friends, but let's not get into that. When should we go Mr. Hale?" I asked turning to face him.

"Uh... Now?" he was very lost, I was suddenly worried.

"Are you alright Mr. Hale, do you need water? Anything? Should I schedule you a massage?" I asked concerned.

"No, no. I have a few conference calls I should attend to. Edward, Miss. Brandon you may leave now, make sure you sign out Miss. Brandon." Jasper said with a fake smile. I knew his so well that I knew when he was sincere something was definitely up... Then Jasper walked back into his office and Edward just stood there smirking. God he did that a lot I _almost _rolled my eyes.

"Mr. Cullen you don't mind if we make a quick detour at my condo do you? I'm sure you can see why?" I asked pointing at my dirty shirt. "I mean Bella always tell me to bring a spare shirt to work... but I never listen!" I said then closed my mouth instantly.

"It's quite alright Miss. Brandon. After all it would not suffice for the help you are generously bestowing me with." He said smoothly. Did that man have a mouth on his or what!

"Well since you put it like _that _you might as well call me Alice, I'm sure first name basis will be quite adequate for the conversations we will be having am I right?" I asked half playfully half serious.

"Why of course... Alice." He said making his way to me.

"Well in that case, just hold on for a minute I have to call Rose back since she so nicely hung up on me because I was thanking her too much... I mean isn't thanking someone supposed to make them feel better since when did a thank you get annoying?" I was bantering again. I gasped and closed my mouth, Edward began chuckling and shook his head from side to side.

"You are quite amusing; no wonder Jasper hasn't tried anything..." Edward said quietly. What did he mean by that? I raised an eyebrow in question. "Nothing, please carry on." He said waving his hand toward the telephone.

"Right." I said sheepishly.

"Alright Alice give me the time!" Rose ordered loudly. I pulled the receiver slightly away form my ear and Edward laughed.

"Rose don't you _ever _hand up on me it makes me feel unwelcome!" I whined into the phone.

"Well maybe I want you to feel like that!" She snapped back to anyone who didn't know her would take her seriously, I knew she was playing. Edward gasped and looked at me concerned, I rolled my eyes and shook my head no to let him know not to take her seriously.

"Anyway you cold bitch... how does one thirty at your office sound?" I asked.

"Perfect, will sex on legs be with you then?" She asked, I gasped and stared wide eyed at Edward as he began full on laughing, he looked so amused. I didn't know what to say, so I mouthed sorry to him and he just waved me off rolling his eyes playfully.

"Rose! Ugh... just so you... know... he is right in front of me and he heard you!" I whispered into the phone.

"Whatever! Like I care please, he knows it. Anyway I got Emmy so tell him not to worry." She said casually. I looked at him worried that she offended him. He was still laughing grasping the counter.

"Alright Rose, will you _please _at least try to be professional when we get there." I begged.

"HEY! I am always fucking professional what do you think got me on top! That's what I thought, now get your asses here by one thirty or I'm going home and doing you know what for the rest of the day." Rose said as she hung up.

"Oh Mr. Cullen I'm so, so sorry! If you want a different agent I totally understand!" I said worriedly.

"Alice! Please call me Edward, and don't be absurd I don't think I have laughed like that in quite a long time. She seems so interesting you both do... very interesting friendship..." He sighed. "So I guess we should het going if you need to get changed." Edward suggested looking at his watch.

"Oh yes of course." I said sheepishly grabbing my purse, logging off my computer and signing out. I needed to do one more thing before we headed out and that was to see Jasper one last time for today.

"Where are you off to Alice?" Edward asked confused. I raised up my index finger indicating one minute and knocked on Jasper's door.

"Yes?" he said through the door.

"Oh Mr. Hale, we are off I was wondering if you needed anything done before we left?" I asked as I peeked through the door to see his glorious face.

"Oh... um... not thank you. Bye." Jasper said quickly and shooed me out with his hand. I walked back to Edward with a confused look on my face, my eyebrows together and lips puckered.

"Something the matter Alice?" Edward asked.

"Oh...what? Oh absolutely not. I'm just concerned for Mr. Hale... he seems stressed lately." I said quickly. Of course Edward being his gorgeous, sexy, smart self didn't buy it.

"Right... so what is it that you were about to say before you cut yourself off? If you don't mind me asking."Edward asked. I kept my lips in a thing line from keeping myself from blabbing.

"Um... well I would rather not get into it for the fact that I just met you and I am not sure I could trust you with that sort of information... no offence." I said biting my thumb nervously.

"No, not at all. But I shall ask by the end of today and if you don't trust me by then I will be offended then." Edward joked. I rolled my eyes and smiled. We walked out of the building and I walked up to our office parking lot. I unlocked my car and motioned for Edward to take the passenger's seat.

"Wow, Alice I'm very surprised a Porche 911 turbo!" Edward said shocked. I shrugged.

"Yea well I love my baby, I don't know great stuff about it, all I know is that it is mad fast and adorable!" I said with a smile.

"Then how did you know which engine to get and the rims, and the interior sound system is incredible." Edward stated feeling the system.

"My best friend Bella helped me with everything except the color. She is really into cars." I shrugged.

"Interesting, never met a girl into cars... she must be also very interesting if you are friends with her." Edward said matter-of-factly. I giggled he had no idea.

"Yea, I suppose she is. You have never met anyone like her before that's for sure." I sighed comfortably.

"So are you single Alice?" Edward asked out of the blue, I thought about his intentions for a moment and knew for a fact that, that would definitely put a damper on my chances with Jasper.

"Why? Are you implying something?" I asked teasingly.

"Why of course, Alice. It's my main priority to get you into bed first thing." He teased back. I liked him, he was witty and funny too! I bet him and Bella would have tons of fun together arguing.

"You would really get along with Bella... no scratch that, you would really have an interesting conversation with her." I stated surely.

"Oh really?" Edward asked smugly.

"Really." I finished. We pulled into my building and I parked in front of the valet.

"Once again Alice I'm shocked, what are you doing working as Jasper's secretary when you live in such a nice location and drive such a car. I'm starting to wonder how much he is paying you." Edward chuckled.

"Yea I guess I'm better off than your average secretary." I said shrugging it off so he would look too much into it.

"Whatever you say Alice..." Edward replied. We walked up to the Valet.

"Afternoon Grayson, I'm leaving my baby out front since I will be out very soon alright." I said happily.

"Of course Alice, anything for you." The valet man said. I giggled and I took Edward's hand and dragged him thought the doors.

"You know Alice that Valet guy totally had it for you." Edward stated.

"Well duh! That's why I use my charm on him! Did you think I flirt and smile like that to _anyone_?" I said obviously.

"Your charm eh..." Edward smirked clearly interested in what I had to say.

"Yes, I know my pro and cons and with guys like him it's very easy to know their weaknesses. Always leave him in the end thinking he has a shot with me when in reality not a chance!"

"Wow, I must say I'm intrigued with the way your mind works." He said.

"Yea well if you think my mind is interesting you have definitely got to meet Bells." I said like second nature.

"Hmm seems you two are very close if you always bring her up." Edward noticed.

"Yea we are. We have been best friends for practically forever! Total opposites really! You would be surprised that we would be friends, but I would be incomplete without her." I said thinking of how lucky I was to have her as a friend.

"Your friendship sounds so sincere..." Edward murmured. I looked at him questionably as we went into the elevator.

"Pardon me?"

"Sorry just thinking out loud. So you live alone or with a roommate?" Edward asked.

"Alone, but usually Bella is always over, I wouldn't be surprised if we saw her in my apartment right now..." I said.

"Oh."

"Yup, so are _you _single, I have heard quite a bunch of rumours around you." I said teasing.

"Yes I am. And pray tell what those rumours were? I'm always interested in hearing about myself." He said smugly.

"Well I don't know stuff like you are a 'womanizer' and only date stupid models..." I said casually. We reached my floor and we walked out.

"Hmm those I guess wouldn't be rumours, they seems pretty accurate. But I'm getting tired of dating models... I mean how many times could you want to go through the same thing over and over you know. So tiring and repetitive." Edward said somewhat said.

"I know what you mean; people always thought Rose was one of those models with no personality but she will bite your ass off that's what I love about her, loyal and strong. She had to go through proving herself so many times, I mean could you imagine all the rumours going on about her 'sleeping her way to the top'! It's absurd." I said as I unlocked my door.

"Wow... but that happens a lot, with females in the workforce. But I completely agree with you on the personality, from what I have heard so far very, very confident and smart. I'm not surprised to see her on top." Edward said agreeing with me as I motioned for him to sit on the couch. He looked around with a smile.

"I will be out in a minute; you can raid my fridge if you want." I said playfully as I ran into my room and closed the door.

**WOW LONG ASS CHAPTER! YOU ARE WELCOME! **

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? Is it getting more interesting? I think so... JOKES haha but really let me know. **

**ACDHNT**


	3. A Place to Live

**Alright, alright nobody get pissed at me **_**but **_**I really love writing this story! It makes me giddy and excited so if some of you don't like it please don't damper my mood lol other than that I wanted to thank all of you for your wonderful reviews. **

**MAZEL TOV **

**That's right I'm Jewish lol ;P **

**ENJOY**

**Edward**

I was sitting waiting for Alice, hmm Alice... wonderful girl. Charming, cute, innocent yet you could tell she was fiery in bed and _totally _had it in for Jasper. But I would never let her know I know, why? Well simple because Jasper also has it for Alice but he would never admit it either, so I would just toy with his fucking head until he would finally admit it. And since that would never work if Alice knew I knew that she was into Jasper. It's all really simple once you could get passed the introductions.

Still one thing puzzled me, Alice was clearly well off and yet she worked a shitty job for Jasper... because? Who the fuck knows? But I surely intended on finding out. Her apartment was impressive, large white and very tastefully decorated. She seemed classy, well put together, smart and sexy. Exactly what Jasper needed but I knew my bro and he was just not ready to get settled, and by his behaviour today he was just recently informed of his newly found feelings for Alice.

She was something refreshing for once, real but tactful. The way she spoke of her friends was really dignifying of her. I obviously knew of Rosalie McCarty _but _to actually hear her sense of humor and bitchy attitude totally intrigued me all the more to have her as my agent. I _wanted _all of this, spending this little time with Alice so far showed me how much fun I was missing in my life. This was exactly what I needed, something new and refreshing and befriending Alice meant just that! And that car... damn that car, special order everything, that girl who built Alice's car — Bella, was definitely smart on that subject. I had never met a girl who knew how to assemble and chose car parts well let alone knew about cars besides brands. The more I thought about everything the more everything came clearer in my mind. I _needed _this, I needed fun, new friends new aspects, and definitely a new outlook on life.

"Ready?" Alice asked coming out of the room in black skinny jeans and a yellow fitted sleeveless shirt with a black leather blazer. She looked casual and comfortable, at first I was afraid that she would be intimidated by me but boy was I wrong.

"Yes." I replied standing up and straightening out my blazer. We walked back to the elevator and got in.

"So what are you up to after we manage to find you a place?" Alice asked casually.

"Uh, I think Jasper is taking me out some place... not entirely sure really." I replied shrugging. She nodded her head understanding.

"I wish I could go out tonight... stupid work." Alice said playfully. I grinned back at her knowing she really didn't _have _to work there.

"Yea but you could easily quit you know... not like you need it." I replied nonchalantly. She glared at me and crossed her arms across her chest.

"You don't know anything." She replied every word distinct and precise.

"That may be true, but I observe quite well and frankly everything I had seen so far showed me that you could do much better but something is holding you to that job and don't worry I won't force it out of you...." I said smiling slyly. She gave me a fake smile back but I knew it was for show. "I will just have to get you drunk one of these days and _then _get it out of you." I added smirking. She would for sure be pissed now. 

"Oh you are _so _very fucking _funny_! Aren't ya?" Alice asked glaring at me. Just as I though, I was getting to know her better and better.

"Tsk, tsk Alice I don't think Mr. Hale would like it if you swore while you are on a job..." I said shaking my head from side to side in disapproval .She scowled at me and I had to hold back a chuckle. We walked past Grayson and I got into her car.

"Fine, you want professional boring Alice I will give you professional boring Alice. Oh and just you wait until you meet professional boring Rosalie, you are in for a day of your life!" Alice exclaimed proudly. She had me there... smart, smart girl. Once again another check for her.

"Good on you Alice, you managed to persuade me for a _fun, not boring _Alice. How does that sound? And oh hey maybe you might throw in fun, not boring Rosalie in there?" I asked with a large smile. This was _far _too entertaining.

"Oh shut it Cullen, I know what you are doing. Trying to play with me won't do ya any good." Alice said tapping her head proudly. I laughed at that and sighed.

"You are very, very entertaining... please don't stop being yourself with me alright." I said between chuckled.

"Yea, yea." She said waving me off. "Is that another one of your little tricks to get into the girls pants?" She asked curiously with a genuine smile.

"No gorgeous..." I answered slyly. "If I wanted you in bed, you would be in there by now." I said with a smirk. She would definitely be furious now.

"I suppose I would _Cullen _too bad you don't want me in bed, sigh..." Alice said sighing sadly for effect. I laughed at her because I knew she would rather be with Jasper... too bad that would take fucking forever for the poor girl, perhaps I should spare her the heart break.

"Too good, too good." I replied. We pulled into a tall skyscraper where Alice turned the car off and opened her door, I followed her in suit. She handed her key to some teenager and he sped off with her car. We walked down the halls and everyone began whispering regarding me, I rolled my eyes and sighed. Back into the stupid drama filled world with lies and rumours. Alice was bouncing to the elevator and pulled me in.

"Whoa Alice, I thought we established that there would be no you and I happening any time soon." I joked putting my hands up in surrender. She just shoved me and rolled her eyes.

"Your stupid reputation was ticking me off; I mean how can you live with people whispering about you left and right?" She asked incredulously.

"You noticed that huh?" I said putting my hands in my pockets and sighing. "Well I can only say one thing... it fucking sucks." I said bluntly.

"Yea I bet it does. Maybe if you did anything to actually... I don't know... _avoid _sleeping with girls left and right then maybe you wouldn't be thought of like that..." Alice said shrugging.

"Alice, have I asked how many men you sleep with regularly? No, because that information is private so please I would prefer you not advising me on my life." I said with a tone of finality. She sighed and walked out of the elevator and I followed. We were in front of large doors with Rosalie McCarty's signature on it. We walked right in and Alice let us to Rosalie's office. Rosalie was sitting at her desk on the phone twisting the cord on her manicured blood red nails with her legs crossed over one another and red stilettos. She was wearing a tight pencil skirt with a silk maroon button down shirt, showing off some cleavage. Oh I was definitely in for it, spending the day with two hot ladies... poor, poor Jasper. Too bad Rosalie was taken. Or so she said... her blonde hair was in loose locks over her shoulder and she had red lipstick. She looked like sex on legs. No wonder she had those rumours about her sleeping her way to the top, definitely way too hot to be in this business.

"Ugh huh, NO! You jackass! I said 3 mill! What the fuck if wrong with you! Listen if you don't want problems then I suggest you fucking give me the place for 2 mill and a half now. Yes, too fucking late! You messed up my schedule and now you will sacrifice a few dollars. FUCK OFF! Yes... well about fucking time! Thanks go to hell. Bye." And she hung up. Rosalie was definitely a 'bite your ass' type of girl. Never mind I change my mind. No need to mess with crazy girls. It was impressive yet fucked up. "YES! Alice I got the fucking deal! I can't believe he actually fell for the whole half mill cut off! I am so fucking amazing I love myself!" She said praising herself. Hot, yes... good in business, yes... cocky... HELL YES... my type? No way!

"Rose that is amazing! Though I have no idea what for..." Alice said confused.

"Oh you know, for your comp—" Rose began saying, but Alice cut her off.

"Right, well on to business at hand. Have you found any locations Rose?" Alice gave Rose a stern look and Rose furrowed her eyebrows and glanced at me. She stood up and walked over to me in a confident manner. She was like me but female. Nobody likes their replicas.

"So you are Edward Cullen... huh, you're alright..." She said shrugging and circling me with her fingers at her chin. I chuckled and smirked.

"Like what you see?" I asked smugly. She looked at me and rolled her eyes.

"Keep it in your pants playboy." Rose replied walking to her desk and grabbing her iphone. She scrolled down on it and pursed her lips. "Alright so we got five places to look at, first I need some information on what you are looking for. Bachelor pad? A nice condo? Apartment? House out of New York?" She questioned me.

"I was thinking a condo." I said.

"Well alright, that only leaves us with three locations. Now I know what you are thinking Alice... but don't worry these places are fucking magnificent! Don't worry _Eddie _you will be impressed, I'm sure with your ranking you want something extravagant right?" Rose asked looked down at me expectantly.

"First don't call me Eddie, stupid bimbos call me that and I'm sure you wouldn't want to be associated with them, and yes I supposed, I want something modern and empty. Maybe a two bedroom with an office and kitchen... a penthouse perhaps?" I suggested.

"Point, point, and point." Rose said checking things down. "_Edward _there is one penthouse available at this time, though I'm sure it will meet your specifications. Great area, close to Alice actually and has a helicopter pad, hot tub outside and a pool on the roof as well. Two bedroom three bathroom, office, wine cellar... sauna, kitchen, fireplace, gym, obviously personal elevator and garden." Rose read from her iphone. I nodded, sounded alright. I love the helicopter pad, driving in New York was a bitch.

"Sounds about perfect." I said shrugging. She looked at me for a moment taking in my reaction.

"Alright then and I assume pricing wouldn't be a problem?" Rose asked with a cocky smile.

"I assume you already know the answer to that." I replied smirking. Money was _never _an issue with me, I had tons and tons. I could swim and burn money daily and I would still never run out.

"Right. Let's get going then." Rose said annoyed slightly. Alice and Rose had some silent conversation with each other and then looked at me with plastered smiles.

"Ladies... please be yourselves with me, it's so refreshing having people be real for a chance so even if you want to cut off my balls I wouldn't care." I told them. Rose smirked at that and raised one eyebrow at me as if to challenge me.

"You're alright Cullen. I like the way your mind works." Rose said surely.

"See Rose, I have been myself with him the entire day so far and he hasn't minded once!" Alice said raising her hands in the air.

"I see, kiss ass type eh." Rose replied looking at Alice and then glancing at me. I was confused...

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Oh yea well we believe you are trying to kiss our asses to get with us... typical tactic really! I mean c'mon _Edward_, I'm sure by your reputation you could do _much _better." Rose answered matter-of-factly.

"Are you seriously thinking I'm trying to get with you ladies? And if so I _assure _you we wouldn't be talking right now if I wanted either one of you. You—" I pointed Alice "—would be on the chair while you--" I pointed at Rose "—would be on the desk. But still please don't question my reputation." I added innocently. Rose smiled at me and so did Alice.

"You've got balls guy, you've got balls... I like you. Don't worry we were just teasing; we knew you weren't trying anything with us." Rose said waving her hand in the air.

"Right... so shall we get going?" I asked.

"Yup, yup!" Alice said clapping her hands.

"We can take my car, let's get going." Rose said as she flipped her hair over her shoulder and began making her way out. Alice and I followed her to the parking lot. We walked up to a red Range Rover which was also all pimped out to the extreme. I gaped at it for a moment before I heard Rosalie.

"What's up Cullen, never seen a gorgeous car before?" Rose smirked.

"Clearly I _have _but wow... how... I have never seen a Rover look like _this _before! You must have a beast under the hood!" I exclaimed.

"Yea well... I _am _very good—" she was cut off by Alice.

"Oh stuff it Rose, you know Bella did most of the work... I will tell her you tried to take credit for her work!" Alice huffed. Rose glared at her and rolled her eyes. Hmm Bella again... I will surely have her look at my cars... see what she can do.

"_Whatever _Alice! That girl should really get a new hobby though I mean being obsessed with cars... sheesh! I wish she would care that much on her appearance!" Rose said casually as getting into her car. Alice glared at her and sat in the back giving me shot gun. Hmm this Bella seems like some unattractive, car freak. Better stay away from that one...

"Rose stop talking about Bella as if she were some trailer park junkie. You'll scare Edward away!" Alice shot at Rose.

"Hunny please! Bella doesn't need any help scaring _him _away. She is definitely someone _he_" she sneered. "Wouldn't talk to. But never the less I love her and don't you dare tell her anything Alice!" Rose threatened. "You owe me remember!" Rose added.

"Fine! But stop talking about Bella that way! And I'm pretty sure you just insulted Edward before you actually knew him well enough to what girls he would speak to." Alice said back. Wow these women talked about me as if I weren't there. It was getting annoying yet amusing. Still Rosalie seemed really sure that I wouldn't take a liking to Bella compared to Alice or Rosalie. But after the image Rose drew for me of Bella in my mind, I sure wouldn't mind not meeting her. Unless she would look under my hood and give me some suggestions.

"Ladies can we just get there in a peaceful manner?" I asked hoping to dissolve whatever argument was going on between the two.

"NO!" they both shouted in unision and then burst out laughing. I have only witnessed such things in moves but actually living it in real life was better than I expected.

"Oh Edward you actually thought we were fighting, I mean that is _us _telling each other we love each other!" Alice giggled. I stared at them as if I were an outsider from a completely different planet.

"Right..." I said as we pulled into a beautiful tall condo. It was blue with mirrored glass and at least 50 stories high. I sighed, here we go again. A new place for what? Nothing, chicks, parties? I guess that is somewhat interesting. Hmm I should invite Alice, Rose and Jasper over sometime and piss off Jasper more with Alice. I grinned at the idea.

"So Edward as you can see the building itself is gorgeous! And right now we will be making our way to your personal elevator and you will have a personal assistant at the hotel helping you with _everything_. Apparently it comes with the 'package' so yea." Rose explained as we walked through the doors of the overly modern condo. I liked it already. We walked to the hallway with elevators and I saw four of them lined up. I sighed and waited for Rose to find what she was looking for. She walked a little bit further and called us over. We walked and on the side there was a single elevator with jet black glass doors. Rose entered some numbers onto the pad and the elevator opened. We walked in and it was bright and clear inside fitting at least fifteen people. The buttons were made of crystallized glass with numbers showing through.

"Don't worry once you get this place you will get to customize everything, including the number on the pad and such." Rose reassured me.

"Wow Rose this place is amazing, I remember when they were building it two years ago and now it's this magnificent modern work of art. I can totally see Edward here." Alice said surely.

"Yea, just wait till we get to the top. I have shown this place to three people and none of them could really afford it. It's not the average penthouse price..." Rose said shrugging while looking through her Iphone. She smiled at something on it and typed something in return. The doors finally opened revealing a large clear lounge with a tall red door. The lounge had black and red leather couches with white granite floors. The walls were mirrors with circular lights scattered around.

"This is just the lounge where people can wait for you to open your door. It's better for privacy and security purposes. I assume you can see how." Rose said raising her eyebrow at me. I nodded once in reply. We walked up to the tall thick red door with another punch pad and a place for a key.

"Sheesh this place has so many locks, I feel bad for the ladies who will have to wait for you to open up your place I'm sure this will get the mood killed." Alice giggled. I smirked in return.

"Well then I supposed I should just add a bed into the lounge area then no one will have to wait." I said back.

"Hmm that _is _smart. You know what I like it. You should defiantly do that!" Rose said approvingly. I couldn't help but laugh at her. She opened the door and we walked in and the place was breathtaking even for my standards. It was like my perfect home, as if I drew the designs myself.

"It's mine." I said with a tone of finality. Alice and Rose both looked at me like I was crazy.

"But you haven't even seen—" I cut her off.

"I don't need to see anymore it is mine. I want it today. So make your phone calls." I said pointing at her phone. She rolled her eyes and muttered something that came out like 'stupid rich, rich playboys...' I couldn't help but chuckled at that. She picked up her phone and went to sit on the couches motioning us over. Alice and I walked over and sat after Rose.

"Hello, yes this is Rosalie McCarty calling regarding the 'Novel Penthouse'. Uh huh... yea, well I have a client who is ready to buy right now. Yea of course I am aware of the fact, I am also aware that my client needs this place by today... yes. I'm sure we can come to terms with that, yes the buyer is Edward Cullen. Uh huh the very one. I'm not sure... that is not my job to ask of his relationship status. Now I need to get back to business, I will fax over the legal papers with the signatures and all and I'm sure we can wire the money over. Yes no I am not screwing him! I am trying my god damn best to keep my cool you desperate pathetic... Yes that's _exactly _what I mean!" Alice and I looked at each other when Rose was speaking slightly frightened. Obviously the woman on the phone had it for me... obviously. Nothing new with that, just the mere mention of my name and hell lets loose. "Now you listen _Jessica_! If you don't get your fucking act together right now I will be calling the owners of this place and speak to the _personally _and since I have every fucking call recorded for security purposes I'm sure they will believe me! So just make this easy for me and get it over with. Uh huh, about fucking time. I'm sure you know not to mess with me, after all I did beat your friend's ass for most of... yes I get it. Ok, ok I get your fucking sorry stop sobbing into the phone I can't fucking understand you. That is right, so I will be waiting. Everything is settled? Good. Glad we understand each other. By Stanley." Rose hung up proudly.

"Rose what the fuck was that about!?" Alice asked her mouth hanging wide open.

"What do you think? Another little gold digging, tabloid wannabe wanting to get into Edward's pants here. I mean could she be more unprofessional." Rose said annoyed.

"So is it settled then?" I asked curiously.

"How dare you question my negotiations, _me_ Rosalie McCarty! Shame on you Edward, shame on you... but yes I did get you your fucking place. I hope you throw a fucking parade now." Rose said with a smile plastered on her face. Alice cheered and hugged rose.

"Alright then, wow this has been much easier than I thought. You really are something Rosalie. So when will I be able to get the keys and customize this place?" I asked.

"Right about now, Jessica is talking to the main desk about them letting you re-activate most of the things oh and if you want a helicopter here you have to talk to your personal assistant here and she will set everything up." Rose said pursing her red lips.

"Thanks again, and especially you Alice. Without you I would have never met this woman Rose." I said smugly. Rose just waved me off and Alice hugged me.

"Oh Edward you're welcome!" Alice chirped happily. I'm sure she was more happy now thinking I would give a good review to Jasper concerning her. We would see about that.

**SO what did you think? Long... yes, sexy Edward? Hell yes! I hope you are all liking their distinct personalities and seeing how different they all are from one another. Once again like I said I love this story and I baby it lol. **

**ACDHNT **

**MWA**


	4. Old School

**Hey Hey!**

**Thanks for the reviews. Love you all for real! :) **

**Bella**

The day was boring, that was one of the disadvantages working at night. But oh well, I had my hobbies working on a few cars. On my spare time, chilling at the bar with a few buddies. It was simple and fun. Alice surprisingly hasn't called me the entire day not even a text letting me know how 'delicious' Jasper looked. I sighed out of boredom.

"Hey Bells, up for a game of pool?" Jacob asked taking a chug at his beer. I smiled faintly and stood up from my stool.

"Sure whatever it takes to kick you off your high horse darling." I replied with a mischievous grin.

"Uh oh Bella I see you planning something s-n-e-a-k-y! No cheating!" Jake said in protest. I began chuckling at the thought of him being so scared of what I had in mind.

"Sure, sure." I said in return. I flipped a coin calling heads to see who gets to break. Luck was on my side. I smiled and blew him an air kiss, he flipped me off in return.

"C'mon Bellsy Bells show me what you got!" Jake challenged me. I rolled my eyes, he should know by now I _never _lose at pool.

"Planning on it baby, planning on it." I said back with a wink. Then I bent over and aimed my stick for the ball, I hit it perfectly and four balls went in, two striped and two solids. I sighed and blew my nails proudly.

"Ugh, don't... g-get all cocky on m-me now Bella!" He tried to sound stern but failed miserably.

"I choose solids." I said to him knowing it was his favourite.

"No fair! You chose it on purpose! Oh you evil woman!" Jake scolded me. I just poked him with my sick in the ass and he yelped in protest.

"Shut up and watch me win without giving you at least _one _chance." I said menacingly.

"Sure, sure lets see it." Jake said with a raised eyebrow. I smirked and aimed for one of my solids. Obviously I got it in and I smirked at Jake.

"Jaky-poo!" I said in a fake baby voice. "I assumed that you have played enough games with me to know you have no shot what so ever to beat me unless you somehow miraculously get to break." I said innocently. He just glared at me without saying anything. The game finished in the same manner with me winning. "Sorry baby, you are not mad are you?" I asked pouting at him angelically. He grinned and hugged me tightly. The hug soon turned into a nuggie and I couldn't move. "JAKE!" I squealed.

"What little miss sunshine?" Jake asked while still ruffling up my hair.

"STOP IT!" I yelled and punched him on the side, he fell back slightly and slouched at my punch. "HA! GOT YA!" I screamed proudly. I ran to the bar with people staring at me clapping. I bowed and took a seat at my usual stool.

"What will it be Bells" Gruffie the bartender asked. That wasn't his actual name but I gave him the nickname and somehow it stuck. He just looked like a 'Gruffie' with his balding head and full on black moustache with a beer belly.

"You know my usual 'I kicked Jacobs Ass'." I said with a smile. He nodded.

"A pitcher of beer it is." He mumbled. I rolled my eyes at the old man, not that he was that old. Around 45 to say the truth. Jake came and plopped next to me.

"So Bells, working tonight?" Jake asked.

"Uh huh, supposed to be busy tonight and all, well like every night but more so apparently" I grumbled. Jake laughed and nudged me.

"So what was it you were saying about you having to dress differently to work?" Jake asked on purpose to spoil my mood. I glared at him and huffed crossing my arms across my chest.

"Stupid boss wants me to dress more 'high class' in other terms short skirt and stripper heels. I mean how the fuck am I supposed to do tricks and make drinks in _heels_ its absurd!" I exclaimed.

"Oh Bella...you'll survive I mean someone _has _to see that fine body of yours outside the baggy t-shirt and jeans." Jake said tugging at my shirt. I slapped his hand away and glared.

"No." I said sternly.

"Whatever the sooner you realize that looks are important in this life the sooner you will live more freely." Jake said shrugging.

"Looks are _not _that important! Would you _want _me sitting here next to you in some dress and sandals with me stinking with some perfume?!" I yelled angrily. Jake just chuckled and Gruffie brought over my pitcher with two mugs one for me and one for Jake. I gave a solute to Gruffie and he walked off.

"No Bells, you smell incredible on your own, but I'm not saying with me, I mean you have so much potential and for some unknown reason you hide yourself." Jake said softly. I sighed and took a sip of beer.

"Fine I will dress up somehow tonight. But if I hate it I'm blaming you!" I threatened, Jake put his palms up surrendering.

"That's all I ask." Jake said. I sighed and hugged him good bye and waved bye to everyone in the local pub. What a fun afternoon it was. I walked back to my place and decided I should call Alice, it was about three in the afternoon.

"BELLA!" Alice said loudly into the phone.

"Sheesh Alice I don't want to go deaf mind toning it down a bit?" I asked annoyed slightly.

"Sorry, what's up?" Alice said quieter.

"Nothing just left Gruffies pub, the usual what about you. Haven't gotten your daily phone call and I was slightly worried." I chuckled.

"Oh no worries, Jasper needed me to help his friend find a house today so I called Rose and we were working the whole day together." Alice said.

"YOU WHAT! You were together..." I pouted not that she could see.

"Aw Bellsy don't be sad, we missed you if it makes you feel better. Plus I will come over and help you get ready if you want?" Alice asked hopeful. I snorted.

"As if Alice, keep dreaming there is _no _way I would _ever _intentionally ask you to help me be your doll. I'm just fine and dandy. Are we still on for tomorrow with Rose?" I asked.

"Yup, hold on... yea Rose oh no I'm just talking to Bella, yea she is fine slightly pissed we worked together without her... huh oh no well I guess we have to get going yea... bye Ed" before she could say anything the phone disconnected. I sighed and cursed the stupid service. Instantly I felt my phone vibrating.

"Sorry Bells, stupid phone, anyway yea we are. I'll talk you later ok I have to go." Alice said into the phone loudly.

"Ugh yea, yea bye." I snapped it shut. She was always so weird I never truly understood her most of the time and that was why I loved her. I could never get bored with that one. I haven't seen Rose in over a week now and I was quite excited, her and Alice completed me and made me more girly. I walked up to my apartment and decided I needed to pick out something different for work.

I went through jeans, skirts, dresses but nothing seemed to work. I was so bad with dressing myself I groaned pathetically. I took a deep calming breath and decided to look at my wardrobe from Alice's view. So I needed something comfortable yet sexy... yes! Dark wash skinny jeans with knee-high black leather boots with no heel. And a silky white halter shirt. It showed off my cleavage a little too much for my liking but I would get over that. The outfit was perfect! I was happy and went to shower.

When I came out I was ready to do my hair and makeup I never tried for anything... and this just seemed like one of these rare days when I was actually looking forward to making myself all pretty. I put my hair into a high slick ponytail wrapped around with my own lock of hair. It was straight futuristic looking. I put on black eyeliner and mascara. That was about it, I pulled out chap stick out of my purse and smeared it on my lips to make it smooth. I looked as good as it could get with my own creation. I smiled thinking Alice would be proud and went to set up the bar at work.

**Jasper**

I was trying to distract myself the entire day while Alice and Edward were looking for his place. I decided I would hook up with a girl tonight just to prove to myself that I was sexually deprived these days due to my busy schedule and get over my lust for Alice. I just finished work and decided I would call Edward.

"Jasper my man." Edward said happily... uh oh.

"Any news?" I asked trying to be casual.

"Yes, thanks to your very lovely secretary and her amazing friend I got a fairly nice penthouse." Edward said. What did that mean? Did he have a threesome? No they wouldn't... would they?

"Right, good then. So tonight I was thinking we should go to Twilight hottest place to be at right now, infested with the finest of New York." I said excitedly.

"Sure Jasper... though I don't know why you spend so much time looking for fine women when you have a perfectly gorgeous one right at your office." Edward said innocently. I gasped silently.

"Once again, I don't like to mix business with pleasure I'm sure you would know that." I said resisting the venom in my voice.

"Of course Jasper, but she is _so _hard to _resist..._" Edward said to me in his 'sensual' tone. I gritted my teeth together and brushed it off.

"Never noticed. Anyway I will come pick you up at ten alright, you will still be at the hotel am I correct?"

"Yea I am moving in tomorrow morning I have to set up my helicopter. But yea ring me up when your there. Later Jasper." Edward said lastly as he hung up. What did this mean? Did he sleep with Alice? Does he have feelings for her? Does she? Well I mentally scolded myself for thinking of her... _again_.

**Edward**

Yes! I have just succeeded my plan by making Jasper worry for the rest of the day whether or not I have slept with Alice. Alice and Rose just left and dropped me off where I left my car. I drove myself back to the hotel and went to my suite. Today was so different I couldn't get my mind off of the events. Alice, Rosalie, the car master weird chick named Bella... Jasper. I wondered what other surprising things fate would throw my way. Ugh I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket pulling it out I groaned.

"Hello Tanya..." I said annoyed. Did the woman not understand 'we are over'?

"Eddie baby, where have you gone? I miss you." Tanya's annoying voice rang through.

"Listen Tanya, I thought we went through this. We are not longer together. Wrap that around your pretty little head and move on!" I said aggravated by her stupidity. Why couldn't there be more women like Alice and Rosalie... but less crazy?

"Aw _Eddie_! Don't say stuff like that! I get that you need a break and all so I will give it to you as long as you come back baby." Tanya purred into the phone. I almost hurled the phone into the wall.

"TANYA! I DO NOT NEED A BREAK I NEED YOU OUT OF MY LIFE! STOP CALLING ME OR I WILL CHNAGE MY NUMBER! FORGET ME! I DO NOT HAVE ANY FEELINGS FOR YOU WHAT SO EVER!" I yelled into the phone. I was sure my face was beet red. She gasped and I heard her sob into the phone, but she deserved it. You cannot be civil with these airheads.

"Fine Edward! But don't like try coming back to me 'cuz I will like not let you have me! So good bye you asshole!" Tanya spat into the phone as she hung up. Ugh how did I ever manage to be with her for an entire month too! I must have more tolerance than I thought. If I had to hear another 'like' I would punch someone in the face.

••••

I was sitting on my couch dressed waiting for Jasper to come. I wore black jeans with a navy button down shirt and the sleeved rolled up to my elbows. I ran my fingers through my hair impatiently and finally I got a phone call. I stood up and walked over.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Cullen, Mr. Hale is waiting for you downstairs." The woman said.

"Thanks." I said back and walked down to the elevators. Once I made it to the lobby I saw Jasper sitting in the lounge. He stood up and waited for me to approach.

"Hey Jasper." I said grinning at him. He looked bothered, and I knew exactly why. How blind did he think I was. I lived with him for four years straight! Sighing he gave me a fake smile.

"Edward, ready?" He asked popping his collar. I smirked typical Jasper. He was wearing a maroon button down shirt with dark grey jeans.

"Yea." I said, I followed him out and there was his driver waiting. "I should really get my own driver." I told Jasper he just smirked and agreed.

We were in the car the tension was heavy and thick. I didn't know it bothered him _that_ much. That made it much more entertaining.

"So Jasper, heard from Alice?" I asked with a polite smile. Jasper's head snapped to me and he glared at me for a second before composing his face completely.

"No, should I have?" he asked back with a smile.

"I suppose not. We _did _have a great time together." I said to him smirking. Jasper sighed heavily and looked out the window.

"I don't know what you see in her! She is absolutely plain, _boring _and definitely not smart!" Jasper said through clenched teeth. I chuckled under my breath, he had it bad! Poor girl though if she had to be put down so much because he liked her... pathetic.

"I care to disagree but I suppose we have different tastes. I want someone with more substance these days, I'm tired of stupid anorexic airheads. Aren't you sick of that yet Jasper?" I asked him sincerely curious.

"I suppose. But it will never get boring! I am way too accustomed to this lifestyle to change it up now..." Jasper murmured.

"You'll change your mind eventually." I said back.

"Yea sure, so how about tonight we hit it up old school." Jasper said grinning. Ugh old school meant hooking up with as many girls as possible and in the end picking the best one to take back. Very, very old school... but I suppose I owed him.

"Sure Jasper, old school it is." I murmured. Jasper was beaming and jumping excitedly honestly when would he grow out of it? I don't necessarily want to settle down I just want more from women than sex these days. We pulled up to the massive glowing club with a line all the way around the club. There were two large bouncers letting girls through who dressed in practically nothing. Jasper walked out and I followed. There were paparazzi waiting to catch celebrities and consequentially us... the prized bachelors.

Jasper and I were walking to the front when two blondes ran up to us and latched onto our arms. The one on my arm looked so fake it hurt my vision. She was overly tanned with bleached blonde hair and makeup plastered on and fake lips and an obvious nose job, and those gross eyelash extensions that made you look like you had a spider web caught on them. She had bright red lipstick and wore a strapless tube dress what barely covered her ass. I groaned inwardly and smiled lightly. Jasper's girl had blonde hair with different shades of blonde streaked in and black roots growing out, she had the brightest scary looking contacts that glowed neon blue with also large lips. She wore small black skirt that also barely covered her ass with black high heeled boots up to her thighs with a gold skin tight halter top. They smelled overly processed, like hairspray, too much perfume and body glitter spray.

"Hey boys care for some company for the club?" My girl purred seductively when all it came out as drunk slurring. I looked at Jasper and gave him my 'I told you so' look. Jasper gave me a 'c'mon loosen up' look. I rolled my eyes and glared at him until I felt the girl tug my arm. "I'm Vicky." She said happy. Oh lord this will be a long night.

"I'm Edward." I said not even paying attention to her. She giggled and winked to the other girl.

"Oh I know... looking for a good time?" She asked caressing my arm with her creamy palm. It took all I had not to throw her off.

"Not really. Let's get inside shall we?" I said glaring at Jasper the whole time. I heard his girl speak to him she had a nasal voice.

"Oh Jasper _Hale _aren't you like a millionaire or something?" She asked him pursing her lips. Just as I thought gold-diggers.

"No I am not, I'm _actually _a billionaire darlin'" Oh lord of course he would say something like that.

"Wow! My name is Wendy... let's go have some _fun_..." she said into his ear. He nodded and we walked inside with no complications. As soon as we got inside I pulled the girls arm away from me and gave her a cold smile, the club was packed with couches in corners and private rooms.

"Edward!" Vicky squealed as soon as I stepped away from her to Jasper. "Don't you want to dance?" She pouted.

"No." I said as I walked off, I pulled Jasper away from Wendy.

"Dude what the fuck!" Jasper complained.

"Are you kidding me Jasper, if this is your idea of some 'fit ladies' then I'd much rather go back to Alice." I said harshly, I knew that would get to him. Pay back was a bitch.

"That is not even the beginning Edward, chill want to get a booth?" Jasper asked smirking. I groaned and agreed. We walked up to a lady with a metal folder in her hands. She had the walkie talkie in her hand.

"Oh Jasper!" she said happily hugging him.

"Myra this is my friend Edward Cullen, mind getting us a booth?" Jasper asked with his smile. She sighed dreamily and nodded. Poor woman.

"Sure, follow me." She said as she turned around and walked through the club. I looked around and there were many women dancing against each other, making out, taking shots, doing coke. I would have enjoyed this last month... now it was repetitive and disgusting. I saw the bar and there was a huge crowd there and a lot of cheering from guys. "Right here alright Jasper?" Myra asked.

"Yes thanks doll." Jasper winked and gave her a hundred dollar bill. She smiled and ran off. We took a seat and I sighed.

"So Jasper happy?" I asked annoyed.

"Dude let's get some drinks and some ladies and get on the old school rule!" Jasper exclaimed.

"Fine." I murmured and got up making my way to the bar. It was huge and against the wall, long with many bartenders. I didn't go where there was a crowd of men, I just wanted a drink and relax.

"What can I get ya?" The young guy asked with a towel over his shoulder.

"Can I get a black Russian strong." I asked holding a bill.

"uh huh, hand on a sec." He said as he began assembling my drink. Then I heard a bunch of cheers.

"YEAAAAA! WOOOO! HAHAHA!" from at least thirty people surrounding that area. Loud and obnoxious. The guys came back with my drink and I handed him a fifty. I took the drink and chugged it. I called him over again.

"Three rounds of Stolichnaya Vodka." I ordered anxiously. If I would have _any _fun I would have to be drunk. They were in front of me in seconds and I chugged them all. I threw another fifty and made my way to the dance floor. Some girl bumped into me and she looked decent enough. She had curly black hair with a short black leather dress and black makeup on her eyes. She was okay... doable.

"Care to dance?" I asked in my smooth voice. She gasped and leaned in whispering yes. I led her to the dance floor and she turned to me and began grinding. I saw Jasper being sandwiched between two blonde twins and he looked drunk already. He waved at me and gave me the thumbs up. I rolled me eyes and pulled her closer to me. "What's your name?" I asked.

"Claudia... yours?" she panted arching back to me with her hands going behind my neck, she arched her ass into my and I groaned.

"Ed-Edward..." I grunted out. She turned in my arms and smiled wickedly.

"You're hot..." she purred into my ear biting it along the way. I pulled her away from the dance floor and went to our booth and placed her on my lap so she was straddling me. She began kissing and licking my neck and sucking. I pulled her back by her hair roughly and she screamed slightly and pulled her lips to mine kissing her roughly. She moaned against my lips when I bit her lower lip and sucked on it.

"What do you do?" she asked gasping for air.

"Entrepreneur..." I said against her lips, my hands pulling up her dress. She wasn't wearing any panties. I felt myself getting hard.

"Oh cool so you like build stuff right?" she asked kissing my neck again. I was instantly turned off, what the fuck! This girl was dumber than all of them. How the fuck does one not know what entrepreneur means! I pushed her off and stood up.

"Uh huh, yea so I'll see you around." I said as I ran back to the bar. Thankfully the crowd submerged and I saw an empty stool. I took a seat quickly and put my face in my hands groaning.

"Can I get you something?" I heard the smoothest sexiest voice. I looked up and saw a beautiful woman in front of me with a waiting face. She was wearing a sexy white shirt and jeans, not too revealing. Her hair was in a tight slick ponytail down to her lower mid back. She wasn't wearing much makeup and her lips were clear. I instantly turned on my charm and gave her my smile. "Well?" she tapped her fingers on the counter. Wow what? She wasn't fazed by me at all! She turned around and went to the customer two seats over from me. I watched her interact with another guy and I felt a strange feeling stir inside me.

She leaned in and he whispered something in her ear, he touched her neck and she swatted his hand away and stood straight. He seemed to be taken back but ordered anyway. She turned around and made a quick drink for him, flipping bottles over bottles. She was amazing, graceful and carefree and she seemed in her element. She slid the drink over to him and put her hand up on her forehead; he laid down a twenty and walked away. She wiped where he sat and took the money putting it somewhere behind the counter. I decided to try again. I snapped my fingers and she walked up to me.

"Yes?" she asked aggravated clearly by my snapping.

"What's with all the hostility?" I asked smirking. She gave me a dirty look and rolled her eyes.

"Do you want a drink or not?" she crossed her arms waiting. I smiled again winking.

"Why of course, anything made by you..." I leaned closer. She raised an eyebrow and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." She murmured totally unmoved by anything. She grabbed a cup flipped it and caught it in her other hand, grabbing the fountain hose and pouring me coke and then rum over it. She slid the drink over while making herself a shot. She took it quickly wiping her mouth with the back of her hand and walked up to me. I took the drink and took a large sip.

"_Delicious..._" I purred to her narrowing my eyes. She stared into my eyes for longer than I had expected, usually girls got self conscious and averted their gaze elsewhere.

"I certainly hope so, I made it after all. That will be seventeen." She said snapping her fingers at me as I did earlier. Whoa what just happened... she was hostile, rude, clearly saw through me or so it seemed. Yet I was intrigued by her. She seemed confident, self assured and deep. Her eyes were so full of emotions that I could not read. She was like a mystery to me. I pulled out another fifty and motioned her over with my finger. She sighed and leaned against her elbows in front of me. I have never seen a nicer sight of her chest. I smiled and she looked down and then up at me and glared at me.

"Enjoying the view perv?" she sneered, but made no attempt to move. Another thing weird about her. I smiled and slid the fifty dollar bill right into her cleavage. She slapped my hand and then my face. "What the fuck you bastard! Think because you are some rich fucker you can do whatever the fuck you want to?" She spat at me. I was taken back, girls loved when I did stuff like that. I did not think I would receive a slap! Or her bitching, but she was so hot angry and all riled up I wanted to get her angrier.

"No gorgeous, I _know _I can." I said back grinning smugly. She glared at me clenching her fists and then walking away to another customer, but before she made him his drink she threw back the change from the fifty I gave her. I looked at her puzzled but she was making another drink. Some girl came over and sat next to me, she put her hand on my thigh and began rubbing.

"Hey'ya handsome..." she said seductively. But her voice was wrong, not sexy not _hers_... damn that bartender!

"Hi." I said dryly. She began rubbing higher way to close for my comfort and I swatted her hand away. The bartender looked at me and began smirking knowingly. She sauntered over to the girl but not before winking at me.

"Hey what can I get you?" the bartender asked. The girl put her leg over mine casually and looked at me thinking I would order for her. The bartender looked at me holding back her laughter licking her lips she gave me an evil smile. "I see I'll get you a drink from this _gentleman _over here. I know _exactly _what you would like." The bartender said to the girl next to me. I glared at the bartender; she smirked before going around making the drink. She walked back with a cocktail like drink in her hand a red color. "Here you go!" She said cheerily. She glanced at me with a wicked smug smile.

"What is it?" she girl next to me asked dumbly.

"Oh it is _perfect _for you, it's called a 'gold digging slut'." She said shrugging and walking away, but she turned around and winked at me. I was in awe, how...what...the...oh my! My mouth was open and I stared at her retreating form. I looked back at the girl and she was drinking as if nothing happened. Too dumb, too dumb. WOW! I looked around but didn't see the bartender anywhere. She disappeared somewhere. FUCK! I pushed the girls legs off and decided to find Jasper, hoping he would know her. I went to out booth and saw him and a girl, with her kneeling in front of him blowing him.

"JASPER!" I yelled, he snapped out of it and looked at me with an 'I'm busy get the fuck out' look. I shook my head no and he sighed and pulled the girl away from him, he zipped himself up and walked over to me.

"What the fuck dude! Did you not see I was _busy!_" he yelled at me.

"Yea I saw, by the way nothing special! I'm sure Alice would be _much better_." I smirked. His nostrils flared for a moment and then he calmed himself down.

"What the fuck did you want?" He asked annoyed.

"Do you know the bartenders here?" I asked hopeful.

"Ugh sure, some female ones..." He said suspiciously.

"Did you see the brunette with the white shirt?" I asked demandingly.

"Yea I saw her, she was fit I guess... but she never gives out her name or anything, or flirts... or anything for that matter best bartender in the city though." Jasper said shrugging.

"Really..." I said deep in thought. She got more and more interesting by the second.

"Why?"

"Oh no reason, she just did this things and I wanted to tip her but she left... want to get going?" I asked.

"NO! Did you even find a girl to take back?" he shouted.

"No... I'm not in the mood." I told him.

"Fuck off you have become such a pussy. What happened to my best friend Edward? Eh? Since when did you _ever _reject a good screw?" He asked annoyed.

"Since now!" I said defensively.

"C'mon Edward, please just for one night. I'm sure I don't have to beg you to screw some hot chick! Are you gay or something?" Jasper asked, that was it. I stormed away and found some girl and dragged her to Jasper and made out with her in front of him.

"Happy? Now go get one and let's get going." I said angrily. The girl giggled and began kissing my neck. Jasper winked at my girl and went to get the girl he was hooking up with previously. He came back with his arm around her shoulder and we both began making our way out. I glanced at the bar quickly and thought I saw a flash of brown hair going under the bar. I shook my head and walked out. There were still paparazzi everywhere. The girl next to me giggled and waved to the cameras kissing my cheek. I smirked and walked into the Jasper's limo. Jasper immediately began making out with his girl all over his side and I groaned in disgust. My girl tried rubbing my thigh to get me worked up. Jasper looked at me and narrowed his eyes while still kiss her. Saying 'fuck her' with his eyes. I sighed and turned to my girl and began kissing her. She was sloppy and drunk and I couldn't wait to get her off of me.

"Mmm baby, you like it rough?" my girl asked. I grunted against the kiss and took my frustrations on it. I pulled on her hair roughly feeling her extensions... _gross. _She squealed in protest but didn't say anything. We pulled in to my hotel finally, and the door man opened my door, the girl exited first and then I.

"Edward!" Jasper yelled, I poked my head back into the car. "Have fun tonight." Jasper said winking. I gave him a smug smile and closed the door. The girl latched onto my arm annoyingly. We walked into the hotel and I sat her down on the couch crouching in front of her.

"Listen you have two options. Either I can call you a cab give you money so you could go home... _or _I could give you some money and you can get a room here and fuck whoever you want instead of me... what will it be?" I asked her calmly. She gasped and pouted pulling me to her.

"I want _you_..." She purred. I moved her hands from my collar and put them back onto her lap.

"No. I gave you two options pick, if you don't pick any I will leave you here stranded." I said to her dryly.

"But _Edward!" _She whined. I glared at her standing my ground. "Fine! Give me money I will get my own room!" I smiled and nodded, finally an agreement. I pulled out my wallet and handed her $500. She gasped and squealed when I handed it to her. She hugged me but I shrugged her off and began making my way to my room. I couldn't stop thinking about that bartender... what was it about her that ad me so intrigued?

**SO how did you like it? I know they didn't interact much but we all know this Bella and it is **_**so not **_**her style to go for the arrogant mofos lol. Hah anyway hope you liked it. :)**

**ACDHNT **


	5. Jealous Pains

**BPOV**

I was working it tonight, there was a large crowd surrounding me and cheers going on everywhere around me. When my show time finished people began to disperse but not before tipping me or letting me know how much they enjoyed my show. Every time I smiled and thanked them. Never revealing my name or returning their advances. It was my rule; I did _not _mix business with pleasure. Hell I never usually mixed anything with pleasure. That was a rare occurrence for me. Then I saw a man sit down in my section and I walked over to him asking his order, the fucker _actually _tried to hit on me, I was so angry. I made him his drink and another guy then threw his change back at him. I did not want any tips from the pig.

I had to admit he was tasty to look at but that was all, just eye candy. I mean seriously I would much rather hang myself than subject _him _upon myself. As soon as I served his little whore it was my break so I quickly walked off high fiving Tom the next bartender taking over my section.

"Great show tonight Bella," He said happily. Tom was a great guy, not bad looking either and had a lovely girlfriend that I had the pleasure of meeting more than once, Remy.

"Thanks Tommy! Go kick some ass out there," I said and walked into the staff lounge. I loved working at this place; it had great accommodations for staff. A plasma TV hanging off the wall, a very comfortable couch and a mini fridge stocked with water. I plopped onto the couch and groaned. Thank god this room was sound proof, otherwise I would die of a massive headache from the music. I heard the door open and someone walk in.

"Why hello there Bella, great to see you here," James's dark heavy voice filled the room. I stiffened and sat up glaring at him.

"Yea, a pleasure." I said dryly with no humor what so ever. He smirked and walked over to me sitting on the other end of the couch. Good, I wanted him to keep his distance.

"Hey don't be so hostile Bells, since you and I are both on break and this room _is _soundproof don't you think we should take advantage of it?" He asked serious. I laughed out loud and clutched my stomach.

"Wow you sure know how to make me laugh, great seeing ya James. Make sure you tell Vicky I said hello," With that I tipped my head and walked out. Bastard thought I would have _anything _to do with him while he was going out with a co-worker of mine, as if. I tripped accidentally and fell face first onto the ground right in front of the exit. I groaned rubbing my nose checking it was not broken.

"Bella! Are you all right? I saw that fall, not pretty!" Kyle spoke quickly picking me off the ground. I groaned in response and nodded.

"Ugh, I'm fine just need a minute to recover thanks," I murmured still out of it

**APOV**

I went to work as usual; I did not call Bella, but was so very tempted. It bothered me a little that Jasper and Edward went out together… they obviously went to get some girls. But I always knew this wouldn't be easy and I would have to be patient. Also, the more girl's he's been with the better his skill is. Yup, that's my way of thinking to stay positive. Though not always effective or right, keeps me going every day. It was early and I knew Mr. Hale wouldn't be here till after lunch. I sighed bored and played with my short hair. I was so tempted to call Bella and tell her about Edward… but she was probably passed out cold. The phone rang and I picked it up all too quickly.

"Hale Enterprises, Alice speaking, how may I help you?" I automatically said.

"Well, if it isn't the most beautiful secretary in all of the world."

"Flattery will get you nowhere."

"My, my, aren't we grumpy this morning."

"Perhaps, I'm bored… nothing to do this early in the morning."

"Want me to pop by?"

"And why would I want that?"

"Because I'm the most handsome, funny, amazing man. And you're desperate?"

"If you have nothing better to do… then fine come. Bring me some coffee and a sandwich from New-Yummy's okay?"

"Anything for the lady."

"You sure have a mouth on you Edward."

"I'm surprised you knew right away it was me. Ill be there in fifteen gorgeous."

"Bye."

Ugh, that was weird. Not that he is not gorgeous and all, and he is practically dripping pheromones. I just don't find that kind of man attractive sexually. He is an amazing man as a friend, I can tell that. But I also can tell he is smart and conniving. Whatever he is planning with this breakfast date is suspicious. I would just have to keep playing my cards right and figure out what he wants. Fifteen minutes of pure torture passed until I heard the door open and smell the best coffee in NY. My mouth practically watered at the smell of the coffee along with my oven-toasted sandwich.

"What do we have here? A starving and bored secretary?" Edward mocked shock. I glared at him and flipped him off.

"What are you doing up so early? Shouldn't you be in bed recovering from a hangover or something?" I asked and motioned for him to pass me my coffee. He smiled and placed it on my desk along with a large bag of sandwiches.

"I should, but for some reason I feel better than ever this morning. I can't wait to move in to my place in a few hours," he said happily. I gave him a skeptical look as he took a seat beside me and unloaded the bag full of salads and sandwiches.

"Right… um, Edward, I'm sure you've noticed that I'm not a model and all… but that doesn't mean I eat like a horse," I said somewhat uncomfortably staring at all the food. At that he laughed and shook his head.

"Don't worry I just didn't know what you wanted so I got a little of everything. I also want to eat you know…" he teased and winked at me. I giggled and took a turkey one that smelled heavenly; it had melted brie on it with basil and spinach leaves. I moaned and licked my lips excitedly. "Now if you keep moaning like that, people will get the wrong impression you know…" Edward added smirking. I stuck out my tongue at him and knocked off my heels and placed my feet under me.

"Whatever, this food is amazing."

"The food or the company?" He asked slyly. I frowned and looked him dead straight into the eyes.

"The food."

"Good, I can see you haven't changed one bit since yesterday. I'm glad. So how was your night?" he asked me not even touching his food yet. For some unknown reason… he seemed genuinely interested.

"Boring, after you left Rose and I hung out for a bit and then she ditched me for Emmett. Her husband incase you didn't know. Well then I went home and did some things… and went to bed. Yours?" I asked shrugging and biting into the melted heaven.

"Terrible for the most part… I don't like that whole scene anymore. I don't even know why I let Jasper drag me into it…" he told me sighing. I also gave a sad sigh and looked to the side. Of course, here I thought I was closer to Jasper, closer to getting him to consider settling down… but he is as outgoing as ever. Its not like I don't know the kind of stuff he does at those clubs.

"I see… I'm sorry," I said sincerely. Because I know that scene, and I am also tired of it. That is after all how I saw Jasper the first time and decided to work for him.

"Not your fault or problem. I have a question," He said somewhat anxiously. I raised a brow and waited for him to continue. Anything that made a man like Edward Cullen remotely nervous or anxious has got to be heard.

"Spill."

"Do you… know any bartenders in the area?" He asked me fixing his emerald gaze upon me. My breath hitched and I stared at him wide-eyed.

"Girls or boys?"

"Girls…"

"Oh, well not many. A few, why?"

"I-I'm throwing a party and I needed an awesome bartender. Could you please help me find one?" Edward asked me quickly going back to his cocky demeanor. I watched him for a little with a curious gaze but shrugged.

"Sure, actually my best friends a bartender but ill see if she's into it. She usually doesn't pick up private gigs."

"Well thank you. Ill leave it to you. By the way I also want to invite you and Rosalie to my get together… call it a housewarming party."

"Hmm… okay just tell me when and ill let you know if we can make it. But… if I may ask, why are you here?"

"Here?" he asked confused. I gave him a slow nod.

"Yes, _here_? With me, eating a sandwich… are you waiting for Jasper or was it for the bartenders?" I ask him suspiciously. He begins to laugh and run a hand through his auburn/ copper hair. "It's not that funny," I grumbled.

"It is. I love how suspicious you are of me! I know this may sound forward of me, but I want to change my life, I want to get some real friends. I want real connections along with attachments. I guess what I'm saying is I'm ready to settle down for good and start a real life, and you and Rosalie helped me decide this was the place to do it. I'm tired of my life not meaning anything…" Edward finished off quietly and looking down at his hands. At first I thought this was some trick he played on all women, but scratch that. He doesn't need any tricks. He really looks lonely…

"Okay, I get it. We'll be your friends! You don't have to beg us," I chuckled and winked at him. He looked up at me shocked and gave me his crooked grin.

"I think meeting you might probably be one of the best things for my life."

"You better believe it hot stuff! My friendship doesn't come cheap. I want secrets, and all of 'em!" I joked with him. Just then my phone rang and I answered it.

"Hale Enterprises, Alice speaking, how may I help you?"

"Miss. Brandon, it's Jasper, I was wondering if you could come to my place and pick something up. I wont be able to come to the office today and this is urgent."

"Oh…um, of course. When would you like me to come by?"

"As soon as possible. This needs to be mailed out to Asia today."

"Understood. I will see you soon then, bye Mr. Hale."

He hung up and I sighed and put the phone down. "It was Jasper?" Edward asked from beside me. I nodded and gave him a fake smile.

"He said he can't come to the office today and wants me to pick something up. I have to go now," I said cleaning my area and logging off my computer.

"Really… to pick something up? Has he ever asked that of you before?" Edward asked curiously as he helped me clean.

"Not really. Usually I would go and get it from his mail box, I think this time it's something specific."

"Hmm…well you better get going. We both know Jasper hates waiting. And if he called you this early means he's up and there must be a reason he cant come to work."

"I think you're right, but then again it _can _just be a bad hangover. This is Jasper Hale we're talking about."

"You know him quite well don't you."

"Well I have to, I'm his secretary. Anyway I have to go. You can leave when you want."

"Bye Alice," Edward walked over to me and hugged me, I stiffened but then hugged him back. He made me feel safe and comfortable like a friend should. It made me smile. I didn't get butterflies around him, but I got a warm and happy feeling being near him. "Oh and give him this please, he _loves _these. Tell him it's from me alright," Edward said smiling. I nodded and took the bag with the meal inside.

**JPOV**

I groaned as I felt my head split into two. The stupid bitch from last night tried to have some morning sex and wouldn't leave but I'm glad the maid kicked her out. She was so annoying; they all were in the mornings. No matter how drunk I was last night, I didn't feel it. I tried, with many hot girls but it just didn't come. For some reason my thoughts always went back to Alice and Edward and what they did together. I knew I couldn't come to work, but I _had _to see her for some reason. Hearing her voice soothed me, it scared me but at the same time made me feel something I've never felt in my life. Maybe Edward was onto something about the scene getting old… or maybe I was just getting old. Grimacing as another pound hit my right temple I sighed heard knock on my bedroom door.

"What is it?" I yelled out then winced from the pain. I was shirtless in my bed, actually I was pretty sure I was naked but my black silk bed spread covering me.

"Miss. Brandon is here to see you as you've requested."

"Let her in," I said in a strangled voice. The door creaked open and some of the light came in and I quickly covered my eyes with my hand. There she was wearing a crème wool skirt that was tight and fitted as always with a black silk shirt that was sleeveless and unbuttoned to show a little bit of cleavage. Since when did she look so hot in everything she wore? Was her office attire always so…so…_sexy_? _Alluring?_ She had on crème high heels and she walked easily into my room with a concerned expression carrying something in her hand. After we were left alone, her in my dark room just standing beside my bed, I was very tempted to just pull her in and have my way with her but I had my fill last night. Besides she wasn't that attractive. That's right, I just have to keep telling myself that she is _just _a secretary. _A very gorgeous, sexy secretary. I wonder if she would let me take her on the desk—_ Wandering thoughts are dangerous. I clenched my fists and sat up.

"Open the curtains a little so I can see where you are," I whispered. I instantly heard her heels moving and normally that sound gives me a headache but with her it made me not notice it at all. I rolled my eyes and gritted my teeth. I was definitely loosing it, faster and faster each day. It was just crazy lust speaking but controlling lust was easy. And I would easily conquer that weakness I have regarding her. She pulled the curtains half way so the lighting in the room was a soft glow and not the bright shit outside. I sighed calmly and threw my head back against my headboard. She turned around and walked back to where she stood before and waited.

"Are you feeling alright Mr. Hale?" She asked me clearly but softly. I frowned and made a face.

"Not really. My head is killing me."

"Oh, well I have something for you. I think you might like it," she said and I opened my eyes to see her bent over and pulling out something from the paper bag. I held back my groan at the view I was getting. Was she seriously making me _this _hard being so over dressed? Usually girls had strip from him to get any reaction without any action. This was getting ridiculous. I licked my lips just as she stood up and walked over to me with a container of something and a wrapped food item.

"What is it?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. I need something specific or I would throw up. She sighed and bent down closer to me and began to set it up.

"Edward gave me this sandwich to give to you, he said you liked it and I decided to get you soup on my way. Since soup makes everyone feel better," She replied with a smile. I glared at her and looked away.

"I don't want any of it," I replied coldly. At first the food smelled amazing but as soon as she mentioned Edward's name I felt like that food was poisonous.

"Oh…ugh, sorry for the trouble. Um, what did you want me for?" Alice asked softly cleaning up the food back into the bag.

"What were you doing with Edward so early in the morning? I called and you were at the office…" I regretted asking that as soon as it came out of my mouth, but I couldn't control it.

"He came by and brought some sandwiches with coffee. We had breakfast… I'm sorry I know it was wrong of me, but since he is your friend I didn't feel it was right of me to reject his offer," She replied casually. I fisted my sheets and threw a sharp look at her.

"_It didn't feel right? _Is that so. So if he was making an inappropriate move on you, _just _because he is my friend it's aright?" I sneered at her. Suddenly my headache was tenfold. I clutched my head and moaned quietly in pain.

"Mr. Hale are you alright?" She asked me walking closer to me and trying to feel my head. I shoved her hand away and she stood there shocked.

"Don't touch _me_. Answer the question!"

"What question?" She asked confused.

"The _question _of you letting any man touch of if he were a friend of mine!" I yelled. She stood there just looking at me with an expressionless face.

"I don't have to answer that," She replied in an even tone.

"The hell you don't! I don't want some irresponsible _hussy _at my office."

"Mr. Hale, you said you had something urgent for me to take care of. If it's not as urgent then I will leave you be to recover and get better," she said in monotone. I sat there staring at her and she held my gaze with her head held high. Again she was doing that thing where she looked down on me as if she was _better _than me. "Should I take that as a no?" She slowly asked me. I gritted my teeth and groaned. This time she didn't even move indicating she cared. She just stood there watching me with cool eyes. Her piercing blue eyes scrutinizing me. I hated the feeling! Her thinking she was better than me. It was driving me crazy!

"If something like this happens again you're fired!" I yelled and clutched my head at the sudden thudding of pain. I saw her frown slightly and raise an eyebrow.

"Is that so? Mr. Hale, if we are speaking so directly like this… who is the irresponsible one with a hangover, clearly unable to get to work and manage his company leaving it to others? Not _me_. What right do you have to pry into my personal life? First with that phone call and now with Edward. What would you do if Edward and I had actually become _friends_? Shoot me? I didn't think so. You may think I'm not good enough to even talk to someone like you or Edward, and to be honest I don't really care about your opinion. But when it comes to questioning my work ethics I will not tolerate being spoken to like that. If I cant have my friends bring me food for lunch or breakfast, fine. I didn't know such a rule existed, but thank you for telling me with a warning. Now is there anything you need me for or may I be excused, last time I checked it wasn't part of my job to come to your beck and call. My job is answering phones and scheduling appointments. I am _not _your assistant; I was obviously not _qualified _for that position. So this will be the last errand I run for you."

I sat there shocked and wide-eyed. The fact that she could say that so clearly and evenly pissed me off. She didn't look sad nor angry, nor did she look happy. It was freaking me out. But I didn't like the tone she spoke to me with. How dare she! How dare she make me feel like shit! Only her! Only she could do that to me. But why was I getting so turned on? Why did I want to jump her, and shut her mouth up with mine? Since when did I have urges like that especially to people who talked back to me like that? This was freaky. I realized my hands were shaking in fear, excitement or anger I did not know.

"Miss. Brandon, you are excused," I said simply. My head down and my fists holding the sheets so tightly that they were turning white. She didn't say anything but I heard her moving, she placed something on my bedside table and left without a word. My chest was hurting for some reason, more so than my head. After she left I looked to the table and noticed she left me some Tylenol with a bottle of my favorite water, Evian. I sighed and for some reason seeing those things made my chest hurt even more. Why did I always take my anger out on her? It was not her fault that I found her attractive… was I… could I…possibly be, _jealous?_ Absurd. No way. Ridiculous. But it did make sense. Usually any girl I found attractive I would bed right away, but with her I held myself back. Is this the effect of holding yourself back? And even if I did decide to bed her… would she even _want _to after how…horrible I was? Why was I only showing her my ugly sides? I groaned and took the Tylenol and chug of water, going back to sleep. I would figure out how to deal with Edward and Alice later. After a good restful sleep.

* * *

**SOSO?**

**FINALLY RIGHT?**

**Well I'm so sorry everyone! I decided to keep the story; I made some time for it. It may be slow but I will update it. Hope that makes some of you still happy.**

**I know my author's notes annoyed you all but rest assured I deleted them ;) **

**LOVE YOU ALL **

**All the people who reviewed and told me to keep writing, the people who encouraged me. I love you all. Seriously no joke. **

**Hopefully I wont disappoint you this time :) **


End file.
